Emotions
by blacktangerine012
Summary: NejiSakura, but Neji finds something dreadful, and he almost gets ran over by Tenten. please read! i suck at summary,Now Updated! *converted to a chaptered one!* A nejiTen story, also a bit of other pairings *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first Naruto Fic, please don't be mean!! And **I disclaim everything**!! This is a NejiTen fic, a bit of NejiSaku and SasuSaku!

It's only a one-shot, but it could be made into a chaptered one.

I edited this, because there are errors… (I know... Jilt isn't an Emotion but please do bear with me...)

**Chapter 1: Prologue (Jilt)**

_Jilting sweethearts and husbands_

_Take bad luck philosophically_

_And turn their affection to other charmers_

_-Dorothy Dix_

(And same goes with the other group)

It was 7:15 in the morning when Hyuuga Neji was walking toward the house of his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, he was very excited for he will be asking her hand for marriage, in his hands is the most expensive ring in their village, it has 15 real diamonds embedded to it…

When he entered the house, he was greeted by a dreadful sight:

Sakura was making out with one of his friends; Uchiha Sasuke.

He dropped the ring.

Sakura looked at him.

Sasuke just stared.

He Ran and Left the house.

He ran across the streets, not minding the cars pass, until a black Jaguar came rushing down the street …

It was 15 meters far…

10 meters…

5 meters…

3 meters…

10 inches…The car pulls over and a brunette lady steps out of the driver's seat…

"Excuse me, are you trying to kill yourself? Cuz' if you do, not my car and not me please, I don't have time paying for you and your dead body.. I'm in a hurry as well." The Lady said, she took out her purse and gave Neji her business card, but Neji just stared at her. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the brunette Lady

"Sorry… but do you think you can bring me to the Hospital, I feel like I'm gonna—" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he passed out. The Lady called the ambulance and helped Neji.

When they arrived in the Hospital, the Lady sat outside the emergency room.

"I'm sorry, but may I know if what is his current situation?" The Lady asked

"I'm sorry Miss Tenten if you have wasted your time, but he seems to have a lot in his mind lately, it may have been the cause… his' broken hearted perhaps or any heavy emotions, that he thought of having suicide." The doctor told the Lady, she then fell silent. Her face went pale, then back to her normal color. She felt guilty on shoving him aside a moment ago.

"I would like to talk to him." Tenten declared

"As you wish, Madame." The doctor said and led Tenten to the room where Neji was confined

"Good Morning Mister…" Tenten greeted Neji

"Hn." He just shifted his gaze at the morning sky outside his windows

"I would like to talk to you about the incident earlier this morning." Tenten said she sat on the visitor's chair, crossed legged.

"You are talking." Neji said and glanced at Tenten, at that moment, he noticed that Tenten was a business woman, middle aged maybe, or even younger.

"Well, if you talk like that to me, I should be going now. I have more important matters to tend." Tenten declared

"Wait. Who are you?" Neji finally asked

"I'm Tenten. Just Tenten. You can ask anybody in the Hospital about me, they know pretty much about me, if not, here. You can just call me if you needed anything. Sorry about earlier." Tenten said as she handed him her business card, then left. (The business card only contains the first name of Tenten, then her business address and Office number)

"I'm Hyuuga Neji; it is nice meeting you…" Neji murmured, to himself. He looked at the business card and produced a rare smile.

Okay that's my ending…

Sorry if it's short and crappy but please, _please_ DO review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything else, but the plot.

**Cherryblossom555** – updated! Thanks for the review, and I promise I won't make Sakura a bitch! Hehe PM me if you want any information about the story… Suggestions are very much welcome in this fic!

**90MLLu** – thanks for the review!

**Tentenperson-kshimarugal** – haha! Yeah… I thought about it too… thanks for the review!

"**to lazy to sign in**" – whoever you are, thanks for dropping me a review!! ^^

To the silent readers, please do review, because motivation is really rare, your reviews are the ones which motivates me on continuing this fic. (I actually thought of discontinuing since this could be a one-shot)

Yet again, Acquaintance isn't an emotion but do bear with the idiot…

**Chapter 2: Acquaintance **

_To thee and thy company, I bid a hearty welcome._

_-Shakespeare_

Tenten Amamiya was on her way to her work, well it was kind of odd that she immediately went to work just after 'almost' having an accident. When she entered, she was greeted by her favorite Assistant: Hyuuga Hinata

"Hinata? By any chances, do you have other relatives residing here?" She asked, Hinata then paused for a moment, then nodded

"Yes, I have my little Sister, Hanabi, My older cousin… Neji, I think he's the same age with you.. or older… and then my father, and some of our elders…" Hinata answered

"I see… so anything to sign? Or anything to work at??" Tenten asked, Hinata gave her 2 folders

"Temari of the Sabaku enterprise called, and she wanted to have a lunch with you…" Hinata said

"Who's Yamanaka Ino and Kin Tsuchi?" Tenten asked as she browsed the files

"I don't really know… Sakura just gave it to me…"Hinata answered

"Who's Sakura?" Tenten asked

"Ummm… she's the girlfriend of my cousin… she works as a model, owns a modeling agency as well" Hinata answered

"Oh I see…" Tenten mumbled

"So… what should I do with these files??" Tenten suddenly asked

"I don't know…" Hinata answered, they both proceeded to their office, since Hinata is Tenten's assistant, she's in Tenten's office as well

Just then, the phone in the office rang… and of course, Hinata was the one who answered it

"Amamiya's Office, may I help you?" Hinata answered the phone mechanically

"This is Temari of the Sabaku Enterprise. Cancel the Lunch with tenten, my brothers are coming, thanks."

"Okay, I'll te—hello??" And the line went dead.

"What the hell??" Hinata cursed, and stared at the phone receiver in disbelief, because no one, and I mean no one had ever hung up on her, not once! The case is that she was always the one who hung up.

"What is it Hinata? I mean, who was it?" Tenten asked without looking at the pale eyed girl

"Temari, she's cancelling Lunch. But she hung up on me!!" Hinata answered, then slammed the phone back to its place

"Hina-Chan, Tell me… do want to eat something? Or take a walk outside?" Tenten asked as she started collecting the stack of files, and placed inside a drawer, Hinata let out a small sigh.

The two girls went out for a walk, but then again, fate has decided something else…

--

"Well it was still your fault!" Sakura countered

"hn. You were the one who didn't watch your steps, and you're blaming me?" Sasuke countered back

"Well it wasn't my fault that you ACCIDENTALLY spilled that friggin' yogurt there!!" Sakura would have practically pulled her hair off, but she knew better; instead, she slapped Sasuke across his face, oh yes. Poor Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?! If you just watched your step and your hands, then we'd all be HAPPY!" Sasuke said and glared at Sakura

"And if you two just shut your mouth, you won't be taking a lot of attention" Tenten barked at the two bickering 'couple'

"Sorry." Sakura half heartedly said, she then took a gaze at Tenten, then at Hinata

"OMG! You're Amamiya Tenten!!" Sakura gasped

"Yes, you must be…?" Tenten started, but was lost in her thoughts…

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Amamiya, What do think about the two girls I sent you? I mean, sent their profiles…" Sakura said

"Oh, so you were the one who sent them, what am I to do with them?" Tenten asked dumbly, Sakura and Sasuke stared at her.

And stared

And stared…

"Ok, this is so awkward, where are you two going anyway?" Hinata said/asked breaking the silence

"I'm going to the Hospital… Neji's got confined this morning…" Sakura answered

"What? Why?! What h-happened??" Hinata particularly ranted.

"Well… Long story, but he almost met an accident, so I have to go there…" Sakura said and shifted her gaze at Tenten

"Miss Amamiya, I sent the files to you because, I would like them to learn some manners from you…" Sakura said

"Oh. So I should Hire them to become one of my assistant?" Tenten asked

"Yes, I presume." Sakura answered

"Well Then, Tell them to be there right now, when we come back from our little walk." Tenten said, then left…

"ohh…kay." Sakura agreed, then the two of them (Sasuke) started walking down the streets, going to the Hospital

--

"Hinata, he's not gonna answer if he's in the hospital, he might be unconscious or what!" Tenten told her fretting assistant

"But Tenten-senpai, my father would be looking for him!" Hinata answered redialed her cousin's number

"and if he left his phone at home?" Tenten asked, as she raised a brow at her fretting assistant

"that… I do not know… okay then…Let's go back to the office." The Hyuuga heiress finally decided and the two girls left for the office…

When the two girls arrived, they were greeted by a couple of clerks and other employees

"Good Morning Miss Amamiya, Miss Hyuuga, The New type of Ballers is now being tested, would you like to see them, yourself, madame?" Asked a guy, wearing a black business suit

"an hour." Tenten said, which meant, she would like to see it after an hour, and she proceeded to her office, With Hinata walking beside her, there, they were greeted by Yamanaka Ino wearing a pink halter dress and a 3 inches boots, and she was wearing her Dior sunglasses, and Kin, wearing a black miniskirt and a light pink empire line shirt.

Hinata stared at the two girls, and then shifted her gaze at tenten, who was observing the two girls, she then cleared her throat

"You must be the two girls that Haruno-san sent, I'm Amamiya Tenten, and this is my Personal Assistant, Hyuuga Hinata" Tenten said and introduced herself and Hinata to the girls, and because of the indication, the two girls bowed their head, and smiled cheerily at them.

"It's our pleasure to meet you in personal Miss Amamiya…" Ino said

"Rule 15, Attire should be semi-formal when working, wear business suit. It's the most appropriate." Hinata recited and since she is the senior assistant, she called the junior assistant to get the perfect business suit for the two girls, and the girl, nodded hastily, it was Fuuma Sasame, the junior Assistant, Kin's childhood rival, and even from different villages, they became rivals for some odd reason.

"Sasame??" Kin chocked

"Yes, Do I know you?" Asked the orange-haired girl, she looks all so sweet and innocent, wearing her hair in a half ponytail.

"Yes, I am Tsuchi Kin, and Miss Hyuuga, Why do we have to change our clothes? I believe that we look rather ah-mazing" Kin said

"And 'Ah-mazing' is not our aim in this company, so change if you want to get hired." Hinata said

"Hinata, Let's go. I still need to attend a conference, at the conference hall." Tenten said dryly and walked past the three girls (Kin, Sasame, Ino), Hinata just followed, and Tenten took her pad and a pen from her office

In the Conference room, mostly, Girls filled up the room, wait, actually, everyone in the room are girls.

"Good Morning, Ladies. Sorry I was Late, I got held up by Applicants…" Tenten said

"Yes, So now, can we proceed?" Asked a blue-haired girl, she was wearing a black dress, and a black coat, she has a white Rose pinned to her hair.

"Yes, Madame Konan…" Tenten answered, and with that, they began discussing the new type of ballers, and a _few_ **more** upgraded weapons, and discussed about it's negative and positive effects, as well as marketing it. In the midst of the meeting, Hinata left for her Cousin's aid.

Less than an hour or so, They were dismissed, Yet Tenten just sat there, in the meeting room, reviewing the meeting, until she noticed that something was missing.

Her cell phone wasn't with her, She can't call Hinata just to get her phone, Sasame wasn't there either, so what she did was, went back to her office to get it, only to see Ino and Kin, still waiting outside the office, drinking Soda.

"Ohh, I uhm, Ino? I'll interview you within 3 minutes." Tenten said, she really didn't know what to do with the two applicants

So after 3 minutes, Ino was interviewed by Tenten, asking several questions regarding her educational status, and experience.

The same goes with Kin.

"Okay, to cut it short, I would like to hire you, Ino as my personal Assistant, and Kin for Weapon testing, as well as Facilitator for the trainees." Tenten decided, it was a hasty decision, because no Manager would hire an applicant with just hearing their oral report.

"Hai!" The two girls said

Me: I know… it sucks. I finally thought about the surname of Tenten, I like the surname "Amamiya" so I used it at anyways, so in my stories that includes Tenten, her surname would be Amamiya!

And you might wonder why in the meeting, there were no guys… I'm gonna state that on the following chapters. Suggestions are very much welcome! ^_^ REVIEW!


End file.
